Another Day (1/?)
by Scarlett
Summary: One of my many GWTW sequals. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter Title

maDisclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. I think they belong to the Mitchell Foundation or something like that.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Scarlett slowly climbed up the stairs, her mind trying to comprehend that Rhett had left her. She couldn't believe that she may never see him again, though she was trying to think positively, because she knew there had to be some way to get him back, if she thought hard enough. She would be in Tara tomorrow, and the air there always cleared up her mind. She wouldn't be going to Melly's funeral. She knew if she went, she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears, and she wouldn't be able to face the embarrassment of crying in front of anybody.  
  
That night, her old dream came back. In it she's hungry again, and she's so empty it hurts. Everyone's starving and saying: "We're hungry," and her mind keeps saying, "If I ever get out of this, I'll never, never be hungry again." Then, the dream takes her to a thick mist, and she's running so hard she thinks her heart was about to burst because something was chasing her, but she can't breathe and she keeps thinking, that if she could just get there, she could be safe. Then suddenly, the dream changed. She saw Rhett's back. Suddenly, she knew what she had been chasing all that time. It was Rhett. The dream had symbolized his love. But as she ran, it seemed as though she was going nowhere. She couldn't catch him, and as suddenly as he had come into view, he was gone, and Scarlett woke up in fright, beads of sweat on her forehead, and with a terrible hunger in the pit of her stomach.   
  
I know it was short, but others will be longer. Please review!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Here's part two. I'm not going to summarize, just go read my last one.   
  
Oh, and I don't own any of these characters-If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic, it'd be a book, lol  
  
  
  
  
Scarlett arrived at Tara the next day, and was surprised that in the time she was gone how much shabbier it had gotten. It seemd like just yesterday that Rhett had let her restore it. She knew she couldn't blame Will, though. He had to keep the farm going, and he didn't have much help. He and Suellen didn't have the time or extra money to keep Tara in it's state of beauty. "Oh, how I wish Suellen and Will would let me buy Tara. I'll try my luck tonight at dinner, although I haven't exactly been having the best of luck," she thought.  
  
Scarlett ran into the house calling for Mammy. Mammy, who was upstairs braiding Ella's hair, thought she was back in the days before the war at first, because Scarlett sounded exactly the same. She thought she was dreaming until Ella shouted, "Mother!" Mammy hurried downstairs after the excited child, her red silk petticoat from Rhett rustling as she walked. There wasn't a day that she didn't wear that petticoat. "Miss Scarlett, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, it's me, Mammy," she said as she was squeezed by her daugher. "Ella, darling," she said rather stiffly, "please let go of Mother so that she can talk to Mammy." She had wanted to be kinder toher children, because they were all she had besides Mammy, but it was habit now to talk like that, although she was determined to break that habit. As her daughter started to back away, Scarlett suddenly pulled her back in to hug her, resting her head in her hair, to the surprise of Ella, Mammy, Wade, and Suellen. Unnoticed by Scarlett, Wade and Suellen had entered the room when she called for Mammy. When she noticed them, she motioned for Wade to come over, and he did, though timedly. He was still cautious around his mother. Unlike Ella, he could remember all the times she had snapped at him, and this made him uneasy around his mother  
  
***  
  
Scarlett spent the next week with her children. She still hadn't told Mammy about Rhett because whenever she had time, Suellen or one of teh children was around. Will and Suellen were still debation whether to accept Scarlett's offer for Tara.   
  
One day, as Scarlett was going to sleep, she started to cry as she thought about her perfect life with Rhett. Mammy had just finished putting Ella to bed in the next room, and she heard the sobs. She entered to see what was wrong, and Scarlett ended up telling her everything.  
  
"Ah knows he'll cum back, chile. He loves you so much. He'll be back, Ah promise."  
  
  
  
OK, OK, I know it's not long, but I don't have enough time for something huge right now. Please R&R.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Here's the next chapter. Oh, yeah, and I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Scarlett had been at Tara for a month, and se already knew both of her children like the back of her hand. Ella, an outgoing child, liked to tell jokes and do tricks, and Scarlett always knew when she was going to tell her to look at her and what she was going to do or say. She knew all of Wade's aspirations as well. He wanted to be a lawyer and have 2 children, a boy and a girl. Scarlett grew to love playing with her children, and even when she got dirty, she learned to control her anger and sweetly tell Ella not to splash her mother with mud, or whatever Ella had done wrong.   
  
Even though she was happy on the outside, giggling and tickling her children under the chin, inside, Scarlett was hurting. Every night, she cried herself to sleep, and her dream was reaccuring. She knew she needed to get Rhett back soon, or she would lose her cover and break down into tears one day. The last thing she needed was for Suellen to find out that Rhett had left her. It would be a field day for Suellen, who was always searching for Scarlett's faults. She also didn't want to upset her children. She knew they were already devastated by the deat of Melly, who had been a serrogate mother to them, but Rhett had been their father, to Ella especially.   
  
Scarlett soon became so upset, she stopped eating. She became very thin, and had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She started spending more and more time locked in her room, crying. Everyone became worried when she started vomiting.   
  
One day, Will decided to get Doctor Fontaine. Doctor Fontaine said that he wished they had gone for him sooner because by then, Scarlett could barely stand on her own, and she passed out often. He said there wasn't much chance of her surviving.  
  
***  
  
Mammy spent day and night holding Scarlett's hands and talking to her. Ella and Wade were beside themselves with their mother ill. Even Suellen was worried and spent a considerable amount of time in Scarlett's room. Whenever Scarlett had the strength to speak, she was barely audible, and she always called for Rhett. Will wanted to send for him, figuring he would want to be there if his wife died, and the children would be rightfully his. Mammy ended up telling them that Rhett had left Scarlett, though she was careful not to let the children hear as they were already burdened enough. Mammy decided to send a telegram to Rhett's lawyer telling him to please send it on to Rhett.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Here's Chapter 4. Don't forget that I don't own these characters, and I'm not making any money off of this story!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rhett's lawyer sent Mammy's telegram to Rhett at his mother's home in Charleston. He sent it as soon as he got it, realizing how important it was. When Rhett recieved the letter, he was eating dinner with his mother. Ralph, the butler interrupted the meal, saying he was told the telegram was urgent. Elenor got extremely worried when Rhett's face turned white and he rushed up to his room without saying anything. He was packed and readyto leave for Jonesboro within a half-hour, and only stopped for 5 minutes to breathlessly explain the situation to his mother.  
  
Rhett was at Tara a day after Mammy had sent for him, and was by Scarlett's side before anyone even had a chance to gret him. Tears reached his eyes as he looked at Sarlett lying in bed so sick. It brought back memories of after she fell down the stairs, and from what he understood, he was yet again the cause of Scarlett's pain. Only this time she had called him. When he heard Mammy hobbling down the hall coming into the room, he quickly dried his eyes, not wanting anyone to think he still had feelings for Scarlett. Because he didn't. He was worried for her, and would never wish for her to die, and he was going to stay until she was well again, but he didn't love her anymore. The feelings he had had for her were gone forever, and they weren't coming back.  
  
I know it was REALLY short, but I liked this cliffhanger. I bet you can't wait to see if Scarlett lives! Please R&R! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Here's the next part. And I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rhett had been at Tara for 3 days before Scarlett awoke from her prolonged sleep. Still weak and delirious, she agian called for him. "Rhett... Rhett..."  
  
Rhett jumped up and grabbed her hand, rubbing it gently. "I'm here, Scarlett."  
  
"Rhett..." Then, she fell back asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
***  
  
A month and a half later, Scarlett was much better than when Rhett had arrived though still very weak She could sit up in bed on her own and feed herself. She was estatic to have Rhett back at her side, though she tried hard not to let it show. Rhett had decided her would wait a week or two before telling her that he didn't love her.  
  
***  
  
News had spread to Atlanta that Scarlett O'Hara Butler was dying. When Ashley heard this from India, he packed up to go to Tara. He was worried about Scarlett. He was forever grateful to her. She had saved Melanie's life, as well as Beau's. She had supported his family after the war, and had even sold herself to a man she didn't love in order to keep food on the table.  
  
When he reached Tara, rhett made sure to stay out of the way when the two talked. He had never believed her when she said she didn't love Ashley. It had always been Ashley, never himself.  
  
Now that Scalrett was positive Rhett was hers, she no longer hated Ashley. Things had worked out in her life, although she had taken the long road. They had long conversations about life in Atlanta, the lumber mill, and the store. Scarlett loved having a new person to talk to.  
  
***  
  
Ashley left a week later, and Scarlett was glowing. When she spoke to Rhett in a loving voice, his heart broke as he thought about the truth. The next day, he broke the news. "Scalrett, you're wrong. I don't love you, and I never will. I will stay here until you recover fully, but then I shall leave. I'm sorry, Scalrett."  
  
Scarlett didn't cry. Her face got hard, and her green eyes turned to ice. "Please leave, Rhett." He obliged, and only entered the room while she slept. Her dream came back, and Rhett was always there to comfort her.  
  
Then, a week later, Scarlett's illness returned. She was the same, if not worse, than she had been when Rhett arrived. Rhett stayed by her side day and night, wishing for a miracle. Every day, that thought came that it was his fault. Every day, he pushed the thought away, reassuring himself that it wasn't him, that it would have happened regardless of the fact that he had broken her heart.  
  
Ella and Wade, who had been so happy when their mother began to recover, had had their hopes shattered when she fell ill again. They didn't know that Rhett wasn't going to reamin with them forever yet. Rhett wasn't ready to tell them. The two stayed in the playroom, Wade always sitting in a corner reading quietly. He read and reread the same book over and over. It was a poety book given to him by Scarlett, and if you looked at his face as he read, you'd see he had tears in his eyes, though he wiped them off carefully since he knew that real men didn't cry. Ella sat in the opposite corner, rocking a doll quietly. The doll had also benn a present from Scarlett. Ella would never part with it, as if having the doll made up for Scarlett's absence.  
  
One day, a few days after the relapse, Rhtt felt Scarlett go limp, and he noticed the laborous rising of her chest had stopped. He no longer heard the steady wheezing, either. He frantically called for everyone in the house, and Will went to get the doctor.  
  
***  
  
The doctor tried as hard as he could, but to no avail. Ella started to sob, and Wade, tears coming down his face, tried to console her. Suellen fainted, and Will frantically revived her. Rhett fell to his knees, his pain unbearable.   
  
The family left him alone with Scarlett's body, and he took her pale hand in his. "Scarlett, my dear Scarlett, why did you leave me? I love you, my darling, I always have. I was just to stubborn to realize it... And now, when I finally do, you're gone. I hurt you; I killed you! Oh, sweetheart, what I would do to have you back in my arms, safe and alive, so that I could tell you how I feel." He let go of her hands and began to sob into his hands. "Please, come back to me, Scarlett. Don't leave me! Please, don't leave me!" Then, Will ame in and put his arm around Rhett, supporting him out of the room to enter the next chapter of his life... Without Scarlett.  
  
  
So......What did you think? Please tell me! I'll probably post one more, maybe about Scarlett hearing him, I don't know. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Here's a continuation of my story. In case you were wondering, I don't own any of these characters.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Rhett woke up from his nightmare with a start, his face wet with perspiration. Scarlett had awoken a minute before by his tossing, and had shook him awake. When he saw Scarlett sitting in bed, her face worried, he turned white, still not realizing it had been a dream. "But, but you're dead."  
  
"No, I'm not, my darling. You were having a dream. I'm right here."  
  
Rhett's eyes widened, and he took Scarlett into his arms, cradling her. He looked into her eyes lovingly, in a way she had never seen him look at her before since he had always hidden it from her. "I love you Scarlett. It took this dream for me to realize it. I want you to be with you. My dream made me realize that if I ever lost you, I would never be able to forgive myself. I wouldn't be able to live. I need you, Scarlett. I love you with all my heart. I don't think I ever stopped loving you. Please, Scarlett, forgive me and stay my wife."  
  
Scarlett looked at him, her green eyes warm with the love she had for him. "Rhett, I've loved you for over 12 years, since I first laid eyes on you. It took me 12 years to realize it. We're the same, Rhett, like you and Mammy always said. We're both schrewd business people. We're mules in horse harnesses. I love you so much Rhett, and I want to be with you until the end of our lives." Tears were forming in her eyes as they kissed. His lips felt so good on hers, and she never wanted to let him go now that she finally had him.  
  
When she went to sleep that night, she had her dream, but at the end, she reached what she had been searching for. It turned around, and it was Rhett, who kissed her right before she woke up. After that, her dream never came again.  
***  
  
6 months later, Scarlett had fully recovered. Rhett had kept her in bed longer than the doctor had said she had to be, making sure the illness wouldn't return. When they entered their Atlanta home, Scarlett realized how unwelcoming and gaudy it really was. "Rhett, can we change the house? I know you told me when we moved in I hadn't made the best choices, and I finally see why."  
  
"I think we could. Unless..."  
  
Rhett had a mischievous look in his eyes, and Scarlett knew he had a surprise for her. Her eyes lit up with pleasure as she inquired. "What is it, Rhett?"   
  
"Suellen and Will said they would agree to selling us Tara." Scarlett left the curtain she was fingering, and ran over to put her arms around Rhett and kiss him. "Really, Rhett? You're not kidding me, because if you are-"  
  
"No, I'm not kidding you. And we can make it into the plantation it used to be, and you can be just like you're mother, the real Southern lady, like you said you wanted to be."  
  
"Oh, Rhett, you know as well as I do that that will never happen. I could never be like that. But, oh, Rhett, this is wonderful. And I can really make Tara the way it was before the war?"  
  
"Of coarse you can, my dear. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun doing it, too."  
  
"Oh, I will." She then hugged her husband and they kissed.  
  
***  
  
4 months later, they had moved into Tara. Will and Suellen had moved into a small home in Atlanta, and Will was now part owner of Scarlett's store. Rhett had helped Scarlett make Tara look even better than it had before the war, with cotton, servants to pick the cotton, and a huge garden. Scarlett had decorated the house the way Ellen would have, and she left Ellen's office the way it had always been. She and Rhett moved into her parent's bedroom. Wade got Suellen's old room, and Ella got Carreen's. They were incredibly happy to be at Tara without Suellen there, and to have Scarlett with them.  
  
About 2 months later, Scarlett began to look pale, and she was getting sick often. Rhett ordered her to stay in bed, worried that she was getting sick again. He got the doctor, who reassured him there wasn't anything wrong with Scarlett. When Rhett asked what it was, the doctor answered, "Ask Scarlett."  
  
Rhett went straight into their bedroom, allowing Mammy to show the doctor out. "Scarlett, what was it?" He went up to her in bed, and put his hand on her arm.  
  
"Nothing really, Rhett. Except that I'm pregnant." Her emerald eyes danced, and Rhett's widened, his eyes revealing the love he was feeling.  
  
He hugged her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Putting his hand on her belly, he said in a soft voice, "You're giving me a baby. I love you so much." They kissed, his hand remaining on her stomach.  
  
The family was busy preparing for their first Christmas at Tara, and Scarlett was rushing around the house, preparing for the party they were giving. Rhett hated seeing her running around and putting stress on herself and the baby, but she refused to slow down, and they had had a few rows about it. Scarlett said she wasn't doing too much, and that she felt fine. "I'm not even showing, yet, Rhett. I'm still very capable of getting ready for a party." Rhett argued against it, but to no avail. He always gave up.   
  
They invited almost all of Atlanta to the party. Rhett insisted they invite the Merriweathers and all of the other "Old Cats" so that the new baby would be in good society. Scarlett finally gave in. The party was a complete success, and as Scarlett began to bend over to clean up, Rhett was at her side to escort her to their room, although she protested. He assured her he would do all the cleaning and that when she woke up she could do a complete inspection and fix anything he did wrong. She needed to rest.  
  
***  
  
A few days before Christmas, the entire family went to cut down a Christmas tree. They picked the largest one they could find and put it in the sitting room. On Christmas Eve, they decorated it. It looked gorgeous with the expensive ornaments Rhett had gotten in Paris.  
  
On Christmas morning, Ella woke up extremely early and woke up the entire house, excited to be getting presents. Scarlett laughed and promised the girl that she and Rhett would be don shortly and warned her not to open any of the presents until they came.  
  
They had given Ella some new dresses and dolls, as well as a wooden cradle for the doll and a carriage. They also gave her a dollhouse that had been made to resemble Tara. Wade was given books and a new watch. Scarlett had bought Rhett a new suit and a framed portrait she had had made of Bonnie. Rhett gave her a pair of emerald drop earrings to match her engagement ring, as well as new dresses for Scarlett to wear during her pregnancy. They gave Mammy a new skirt. Scarlett went to bed much earlier than everyone else because she had been getting very tired very easily.  
  
***  
  
Two months later, the family went to Atlanta to shop and visit friends. Scarlett was now 5 months pregnant and beginning to show, but she was able to hide it with a loose fitting dress and a shawl. They decided to go then because soon Scarlett wouldn't be able to go out in public because of the pregnancy. People would start talking about them again.  
  
Scarlett bought a kitten for Ella. Ella had been wanting a kitten for a while, and Scarlett had seen one in a window, so she had bought it for her. Rhett had ordered Scarlett some new dresses for after the baby was born.  
  
They visited Ashley and Beau the day before they left. Ashley was glad to see Scarlett so happy, but old feelings came back when he saw her. She was so pretty, and his love for her had never completely vanished. He was glad that she was so happy with Rhett, but he hated the loving looks they gave each other. He was jealous of Rhett for having Scarlett's baby, also. He found himself wishing it was his, and that made him mad at himself for not being faithful to Melanie, although she was gone.  
  
Scarlett had a good time with Ashley, but Rhett was happy when they left. He noticed the way Ashley was looking at Scarlett, and he didn't know if Scarlett had ever really gotten over her lust for Ashley.  
  
***  
  
Once Scarlett was 8 months pregnant, Rhett confined her to their room, and when she wanted to go downstairs, he wouldn't allow her to walk; he had to carry her. This annoyed Scarlett, and she became very irritable because of that, the fact that she was so big, and the baby's constant kicking. Ella and Wade started coming less often, afraid their mother would have another outburst of emotion. Rhett was in the room quickly to calm Scarlett down whenever he heard her yell, but he was usually pushed away angrily by her.  
  
***  
  
Rhett came into their room a little over a month after Scarlett's bedrest had began a little after midnight. He looked over at Scarlett, and reassured himself that she was peacefully sleeping. He was extremely tired, and fell right asleep.  
  
At around 5:30 in the morning, Scarlett awoke suddenly with a sharp pain in her stomach. The baby was coming. She jumped up and started to shake Rhett awake, yelling at him to wake up. Only having gotten in bed 2 or 3 hours before, Rhett was only half awake when Scarlett told him she was in labor. "Let me sleep, darling. I'm tired."  
  
"But Rhett, the baby's coming!" she shouted. Rhett heard it correctly that time and, he jumped up.   
  
"What??"  
  
"I said, the baby's coming." Her face winced in pain as another contraction came, and Rhett grabbed her hand, his face worried. He laid her down on the bed and went downstairs to wake up Mammy and the children. Mammy quickly dressed and went to Scarlett, and the children obediently went to the playroom that Scarlett had added to Tara when they moved in, along with a few other rooms. He sent Pork to get the doctor.  
  
The doctor came in 10 minutes, his hair and clothes a mess, obviously having rushed out of the house after being awoken so suddenly. Scarlett was in much more pain then she remembered being in when her other children were born, and she knew the baby wasn't even close to being born. The doctor said that was probably a result from her fall when she miscarried. He said she was also older this time than when Bonnie had been born. As usual, Rhett was sent out of the room since it wasn't usual for the father to be present during the birth. He left reluctantly, worried about Scarlett. Scarlett didn't want him to leave, either, and as he got up, she put out her hand towards him and yelled, "NO!" using all of her strength. The doctor refused to allow Rhett to stay, upsetting Scarlett. She refused to let anyone touch her, and the doctor had to allow Rhett in. Rhett took Mammy's place next to Scarlett and held her hand.   
  
Ella and Wade were waiting in the playroom, which was on the other end of the house. Even from there, they could hear their mother's screams, and knowing how far away she was, and how long she had been in there, they were frightened that she wouldn't live.  
  
I can't write anymore right now. I'll finish it later. 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Over 14 hours had passed before the baby was born at 7:54 p.m. on June 27. Scarlett wouldn't allow the doctor to tell her the sex; she wanted Rhett to do it. "It's a girl, sweetheart, a beautiful baby girl!" Diana Melanie Butler, as they named her, was as small as Bonnie was when she was born, with a pale complexion and was born with emerald eyes.   
  
When Rhett handed Scarlett her daughter, Scarlett's eyes filled with tears. She was holding Rhett's daughter, something she could only dream of a year and a half ago. "She looks just like you, my darling. She may be the only person that could come close to being more beautiful than you." He leaned over to kiss Scarlett, and Diana cooed. Rhett laughed and smiled down at his daughter. Diana had filled part of the hole that Bonnie's death had left in his heart.  
  
Scarlett recovered from the birth slower than she usually did, but she still recovered very quickly. In 2 hours, she was able to eat a huge meal, though still very weak. She had decided against a wet nurse. She wanted to have every experience as a mother.  
  
Wade and Ella were thrilled with their new sister, especially Ella. She loved holding the new baby, although either Rhett or Scarlett had to be there to help her.  
  
***  
  
When Diana was 2 months old, the family went to Atlanta to spend time at their Atlanta home, which Rhett had secretly refurnished to suit Scarlett's new taste. They visited Suellen and Will in their new home. It was near their Peachtree Street house. It was small, and the furniture simple, but it was neat and homely. Scarlett knew that Suellen hated having her sister so rich and having only this house. Suellen's daughter was thrilled with her new cousin, although Scarlett couldn't let her hold her because the child wasn't very gentle. Suellen didn't say much besides congratulations to her sister. She was bitter and jealous. Scarlett was rich, with a wonderful husband and beautiful children. Will was a good husband, but they weren't rich, and Sally wasn't what she would consider the perfect child. She envied her sister's wonderful life, not understanding all the hurt Scarlett had been through. Suellen wasn't as upset at their father's death since Scarlett was such a daddy's girl. She wasn't close to Melly, and her husband had never left her, although Scarlett had stolen Frank from her. She had never loved Frank the way that Scarlett loved Rhett.  
  
Scarlett and Rhett also went to visit Ashley, although Rhett wasn't excited about it. "Ashley is my friend. He's the only link to my past left. I have to visit him. Besides, Melly made me promise to take care of him and Beau, and I want to see his face when I tell him Diana's middle name."  
  
"Scarlett, do you really think I'm going to want you to visit a man that for 12 years you fantasized of marrying, even when you yourself was married? I saw the way he looked at you when we visited him before Diana was born, and the way he looked at me. He loves you, Scarlett, and he hates me and is jealous of me for marrying you and for having a baby with you. You must not have seen his face when you kissed me or put your hand over mine. His eyes were slits, Scarlett.  
  
"And I'm also not all that sure if you ever got over him," he continued. "You say you never loved him, but when you're with him, you're so much happier than usual, and you laugh so easily. I don't want to lose you, Scarlett, and especially not to Ashley."  
  
"So that's what it's about? You don't TRUST me?" Scarlett stood up as she yelled at him, her eyes cold. "I Don't love him, Rhett. I thought I did, but I was young, and I didn't know what love was. It was a crush that all young girls get. I wasn't to warm and at home when I was with him like I am with you, and I didn't spend every second away from him dreaming of the time I'd see him again. I thought about him, yes, but not every second of every day. I love you, Rhett, and I wouldn't leave you for anyone, not Ashley, not anyone. Why can't you believe me?  
  
"And even if Ashley loves me and is jealous of you," she went on, "that doesn't mean I'm going to cheat on you."  
  
"OK, Scarlett. Let's go and get it over with."  
  
Scarlett and Ashley pretty much forgot Rhett was in the room as they talked all night. Rhett hated being there and they left as soon as he could break the conversation to say it was getting late and Diana would be getting restless.  
  
"Scarlett, we aren't going to Ashley Wilkes's home again."  
  
"Rhett Butler, you can't tell me who I can and who I can't associate with. I will talk to Ashley whenever I want. Goodnight."  
  
***  
  
A week later, Scarlett got the news that she was once again pregnant. She would have been happy to be having the baby a month ago, maybe a week ago, but she hated the idea of the nausea and thickening waist just to please the controlling man in the next room. She would have done anything not to have to bear this child.  
  
"Scarlett, you look pale. Could you be ill?" Rhett inquired coldly.  
  
"No, I'm not ill."  
  
"Well, than what is it?"  
  
"I'm just...I'm pregnant. She looked at him with cold eyes as he ran next to her. "Yes, I'm pregnant, and no, I'm not happy about it. Why would I want to bear your child and have it turn out like you? You're controlling, and I know you've been sleeping with that horrible Watling woman..."  
  
Rhett grabbed her arm. "Don't you ever speak of Belle like that. She's more of a lady than you'll ever be, though you have given a good impression of it this past year. You'll have the baby and be happy about it. Now go upstairs and get some rest. Besides, maybe it's not even my baby. Maybe it's Ashley's baby. You wouldn't mind it quite as much if that was the case, would you?"  
  
"How dare you insinuate that I have been cheating on you with Ashley. We're good friends, but that's it. I don't love him!" With that out, she stormed up the steps to lock her door as Rhett laughed.   
  
"There's no use locking the door. I could open it if I wanted to, my dear!"  
  
***  
  
Nine months later, Rhett Kinnicut Butler was born. Scarlett and Rhett still weren't on very good terms, although they each loved the new baby. Then, one morning, when Scarlett looked lovingly in the cradle, she noticed Rhett didn't seem to be awake or moving. He wasn't breathing either. "Rhett!" she screamed. "Rhett!" Then, she fell to the floor from shock.   
  
Rhett came running up the stairs to see what the matter was, not knowing what would cause Scarlett to scream for him like that. When he entered their room, he ran to Scarlett sprawled on the floor. When she began to recover, he got up to check on his son. Then, he saw why she had screamed. Little Rhett's face was blue, and he was lying crumpled in a corner of the cradle. Scarlett, still in shock, picked up the baby and began to rock him, as if he were still alive. Tears trickled down her cheeks as the reality that he was gone set in.  
  
***  
  
It was a quiet day that Scarlett's third lost child was buried. Scarlett, not knowing where to turn for comfort with Rhett so distant, turned to Ashley. Rhett hated seeing them together and Scarlett crying on Ashley's shoulder. He didn't think their marriage could be saved, although he badly needed her. What he didn't realize was that Scarlett was also wishing for him to lean on. She knew she loved him. She just didn't know how to show her love.  
  
***  
  
Scarlett finally couldn't bear being so distant from Rhett. One day while he was reading the paper, she sat on his lap and cried into his shoulder. Rhett was surprised at the showing of emotion. "Scarlett, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Rhett, I miss our baby. I wan him back. I want you back."  
  
"I miss Rhett, too. But why do you want me back? You have Ashley, and you have me as well."  
  
"I love you Rhett. I know I haven't shown it well, but I do."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
***  
  
A year later, their new son was born. "What shall we name him?"  
  
"I want to name him Gerald O'Hara Butler. That way, Gerald O'Hara will once again rule Tara."  
  
I know, it sucked, but that's it. I finished. I had no idea how to end it, so I stopped there. 


End file.
